1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the catalytic isomerization of tertiary olefins.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,612 describes the isomerization of tertiary double bonded olefins in the presence of dry liquid sulfur dioxide. However, even in the presence of large amounts of sulfur dioxide the initial rate of reaction is slow.
It has now been found that the rate of the isomerization of tertiary double bonded olefins in the presence of dry liquid sulfur dioxide is substantially increased by the use of certain catalysts while at the same time the quantity of sulfur dioxide used in the isomerization is substantially decreased.